1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for utilizing voice messaging to deliver information, and, in one embodiment, to a method and system for actively distributing messages using voice over IP distribution techniques.
2. Discussion of the Background
Message delivery has traditionally involved would be callers depositing messages in remote locations specified by the callees. For example, answering machines and voice mail services act as remote repositories that the callee can periodically query to see if waiting messages exist. Such repositories have disadvantages such as: (1) no automatic message delivery, (2) unreliable delivery time at the recipient, (3) a repository is needed (i.e., not all callees have an answering machine or voice mail) and (4) many callees have a single line and no call waiting.